SpongeBob's Christmas Gift
by Dreadwing216
Summary: Everyone in Bikini Bottom doesn't give SpongeBob a Christmas present because they think of him as annoying. This makes SpongeBob sad but however Sandy has a special Christmas gift for him. Contains Spandy.


Nobody in Bikini Bottom has given a Christmas gift to SpongeBob because they think of him as an idiot but one person has a special gift for the sponge…

Romance mostly but some friendship is shown. However I DO NOT own SpongeBob! I own the story but Stephen Hillenburg owns SpongeBob.

I know we're in summer now but I decided to write this Christmas story so please respect. Also review at the end!

**SpongeBob's Christmas Gift**

It's Christmas Time that special time of the year where all friends and family gather together and spend their times together. It is also that special time of year that everyone gifts each other early Christmas presents.

SpongeBob has given all his friends a gift each but people like Squidward and Mrs Puff didn't bother to get SpongeBob a present because they didn't care about him. And everyone thought of him as annoying. SpongeBob was sad about that.

It feels like to him that no one had Christmas spirit in them but he only knew one person who had Christmas spirit and that was Sandy Cheeks. She was the one person who told the whole of Bikini Bottom about Christmas. She and Patrick care about SpongeBob.

Sandy: "Poor SpongeBob. He didn't get a gift this year." Then she looked at her veryfirst mistletoe which was never used. Then she had an idea. Sandy: "Well I'll give him a gift he and I will always remember together." So Sandy then ran over to SpongeBob's house wearing her helmet and air suit.

When she got there Sandy saw SpongeBob sitting in his window looking very depressed. SpongeBob: "Oh hey Sandy."

Sandy: "Howdy SpongeBob. You didn't get a gift didn't you?" SpongeBob had a few tears running down him as he looked very sad. SpongeBob: "No because everyone is a jerk...well except Patrick whom he game me this rock. It feels like I don't exist."

Sandy looked very sorry for the poor sponge. Keeping the mistletoe behind her back the squirrel walked into the pineapple and secretly hung the mistletoe right in the kitchen hallway. That should cheer her friend up. Sandy: "Perfect!"

SpongeBob decided to speak with his best friend by going downstairs but he didn't know the suprise he was going to get. SpongeBob: "Sandy you down here?"

Sandy: "Yes I'm in the kitchen. Do you want to n bake some Christmas cookies?" SpongeBob: "Sure I'd love to." For the rest of the day the two friends made different types of cookies, watched a Christmas movie, did Karate outside in the snow and had hot chocolate with marshmallows. All of this for SpongeBob was making him feel better.

SpongeBob: "This was all fun today Sandy! I don't know how it could get any better!" Sandy: "Oh yes it can buddy. I've got a Christmas for you."

The sponge looked at the squirrel with eyes sparkling with happiness.

SpongeBob: "You have? What is it?"

Sandy: "Just follow me to the kitchen doorway." The sponge did what he was told and followed her into the kitchen doorway but didn't notice what was hanging above him.

Once the two where in the kitchen doorway SpongeBob was still trying to figure out what gift he was going to receive.

Sandy: "Are you ready buddy?"

SpongeBob: "Ready for what?" The squirrel rolled her eyes playfully and gestured the sponge to look up. He does so and realises what he saw. The mistletoe was hanging above the two.

Before SpongeBob could say anything Sandy removed her helmet, wrapped her one arm around the sponge's body and brought him close and kissed him on the lips.

SpongeBob was ultimately shocked but his shock disappeared when he kissed back. The two where now kissing passionately under Sandy's special mistletoe.

The kiss latest for three minutes until Sandy started to run out of air. She ended the kiss and places her helmet back on. For SpongeBob he was love strucked after this and soon fainted on the floor. Sandy: (Giggles) "Well my mistletoe certainly is Special."

Two minutes later SpongeBob was starting to wake up and noticed Sandy kneeling down by him with her hands on his. Sandy: "Are you alright buddy?"

SpongeBob: "Yeah but...that was...the BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER!" Sandy smiled and blushed a little since she accidentally made him faint.

Sandy: "Well your very welcome SpongeBob. Do you want to see a movie tommorow?"

The sponge couldn't believe it! Sandy was asking him out for a date! But will he accept it? SpongeBob: "Sure! I'd love to Sandy! At what time?" Sandy: "How about 7:30pm?"

SpongeBob: "Sounds great. Well it is Christmas Day tommorow. I'd better get some sleep." Sandy: "Yeah me too. I'll see you tommorow SpongeBob."

The sponge closes the door and walks upstairs to his bedroom. Before he could go to bed he heard someone call his name. But he already knew who that was.

Sandy: "Hey SpongeBob I nearly forgot!" SpongeBob: "Forgot what?"

The squirrel only smiled and blew a kiss to SpongeBob. This only makes the sponge blush. Sandy: "Have a Merry Christmas and...I love you!"

SpongeBob: "I love you too Sandy and I hope you have a Merry Christmas too!" They waved at each other and went into their homes. To SpongeBob his Christmas gift under Sandy's Special Misiltoe was the best gift ever.

The End

Hope you like this Christmas story. Reviews would be nice!


End file.
